Recently, there has been interest in the use of resilient coating materials for areas which are subject to mechanical shock, such as automobile bumpers, moldings and front ends. To maintain the desired appearance for a protective coating on a motor vehicle body panel or like application, any such coating must have certain properties, such as a high degree of extensibility, impact resistance, and resistance to cracking and degradation under severe environmental conditions such as low temperature and high humidity. Conventional coatings, including those heretofore employed on rubber and similar extensible objects, do not have the required combination of properties. Generally, compositions that are flexible enough to be applied over both metal and plastic substrates have rather poor weatherability, appearance, and/or overall durability.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,189 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,522 are exemplary of numerous patents which describe flexible coating compositions, wherein the resin comprises polyurethane modified polyesters formed by reacting polyisocyanate with polyester polyols. These resins are cured with amine-aldehyde crosslinkers. It is taught therein, that the presence of the urethane groups in the polymer significantly contributes to the flexibility as well as improved weathering properties, gloss, and abrasion resistance of the coating. Such coatings, however, are not of an overall quality to meet certain applications, particularly automotive applications. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide novel polysiloxane graft copolymers and solvent based, thermosetting coating compositions comprising same, suitable to produce flexible cured coatings with good adhesion over diverse substrates including metal and plastic. In this regard, it is a particular object of the invention to provide such flexible coating compositions at sufficiently low Volatile Organic Content (VOC) to aid in meeting governmental emissions guidelines and yet which can be applied to a substrate by spraying or other known methods. It is another object of the invention to provide a composition which will form a coating on a substrate, which coating has advantageous physical properties including, for example, humidity and solvent resistance, flexibility and corrosion protection for the underlying substrate.
Additional aspects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description thereof.